


Masked

by bellutrixlestrange



Series: The Dark Mark Weekly Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: “You’re beautiful,” the man whispered to me.“How can you tell?” I asked, laughing softly. “I’m wearing a mask.”His lips curled up into a smile at my words, his blue eyes twinkling behind his fox mask. “I can just tell. Trust me, I’m a great judge of beauty.”Nothing would ever beat being kissed by a masked stranger. Nothing except, perhaps, being fucked by a masked stranger.





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly smut challenge for the Facebook group "The Dark Mark". This week's challenge: Mysterious Stranger Week.

“You’re beautiful,” the man whispered to me.

“How can you tell?” I asked, laughing softly. “I’m wearing a mask.” 

His lips curled up into a smile at my words, his blue eyes twinkling behind his fox mask. “I can just tell. Trust me, I’m a great judge of beauty.”

I laughed softly again. “Oh are you?”

“Yes,” he whispered, lightly brushing his hand across my cheek. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he pushed me onto the bed behind me. I moaned softly and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips, fighting mine for dominance. He muttered a spell against my lips and suddenly we were both devoid of all of our clothes. All of them except our masks, of course. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the mystery,” he whispered.

He traced my jaw with is mouth, kissing and nibbling his way to my neck where he paused to suck. I let out a sharp gasp as his hand found my cock. His nimble fingers moved up and down with practiced ease. “You like that, do you?” he whispered.

“Fuck yes,” I moaned, thrusting up to meet his hand. His thumb rubbed against the tip of my cock, smearing the pre-cum that had gathered there and spreading it down my swollen member. He pulled his hand away and I let out a groan that turned into a moan as he whispered another spell. I could feel something slick coating my asshole, and he slipped a single finger in. I came undone underneath him as he thrust his finger in and out. 

“More,” I gasped as his finger found my prostate. He slipped another finger in as his other hand returned to my cock. I was panting now, letting out short moans and gasps with every thrust of his fingers or pump of his hand. Soon he added another finger. I could feel my orgasm building within me when suddenly, he stopped. I let out a noise of frustration as he pulled his fingers out of me, but he cut it off by pressing his lips against mine. 

I could feel the blunt head of his cock pressing against my hole as he slowly pushed in. After a few thrusts he was fully seated within me. He paused for a moment before beginning his thrusts again, slowly at first but speeding up until he was fucking into me with what felt like all of his strength. The room was filled with the sound of our bodies slapping together and the moans that spilled from our lips.

His left hand gripped my hip as his right hand once again returned to my cock. He ran his hand up and down my cock, keeping time with his thrusts into me. Whispered obscenities spilled from both of our lips as we were driven closer to orgasm. I came with a shout, spilling all over the man’s hand. His thrusts quickened and became more erratic and soon he was coming inside me, fucking me until we were both completely spent.

He pulled out of me and laid down on the bed beside me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. I rolled toward him and rested my head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and listening his heartbeat. “That was bloody wonderful,” I said breathlessly.

“Yes it was,” he said, chuckling softly. He lightly kissed my temple just above the top of my mask and pulled back to look at me. “Will you tell me your name?”

“Gellert,” I answered him, taking off my mask. “Gellert Grindlewald. And yours?”

“I’m Albus Dumbledore,” he said as he too removed his mask. He pressed a gentle kiss on my lips. “Sleep now, Gellert. We will talk more in the morning when we’re both better rested.” I was asleep within minutes, my mind filled with nothing but thoughts of Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
